Diamond Dog
by Flirtatious Flamingo
Summary: We've always pictured Usagi as perfect, but even an angel can lose her wings...or screw up her life...A very different Gohan/Usagi...and remember, not all stories end happilly... *complete*
1. A Kiss On the Hand May Be Quite Continen...

#

(A/N: This story is dedicated to......*drum roll*...Princess of the Monkeys and Maidenmisty!! They have (without fail) reviewed everyone of my stories, so this is my thanks. I would get 'ya something, but I'm dead-ass broke. Well anyhoo, a fair warning: This fic is....well....not your average DBZ/SM crossover. It is dark, and in some ways, a bit depressing. It is kind of based off some neighbors of mine that used to live across the street from me. You'll see what I mean as you read on. So, I don't own either anime, and with that said READ ON!!)

*******

The black stretch limo pulled up to the alley corner, and came to a halt. The back door opened and a petite blond woman was shoved out. She watched as it sped away. She stood up and tried to shake some of the dust off her red cocktail dress. She took her hair out of it's slopped buns, and get out the smell of sweat and past incidence. She looked at all the scratches and cuts on her fore arms and cringed. Her last client hadn't been very gentle. But she remembered the wad of hundred dollar bills that were wrapped around her fingertips, and smiled. It as all worth it to her, anything was worth the money......anything.

"Damnit, I told that Son of a bitch to drop me off before 7:00 so I could take a shower before my first hour class," she muttered to no one in particular. The sound of her sandals clacked as she walked down Bridgewood boulevard.

"Mr. Son is going to kill me if I'm late to another one his classes..."

The nineteen year old waved her hand to flag down a taxi. The driver checked her up and down and gave a perverted chuckle.

"Hey baby, this one's me."

She gave a combination of a sneer and a smile, and got in the backseat. She was, indeed, a looker, even she could admit that. Her almost silver hair fell down in waves, originally set in the double buns that she was known for. Her eyes shimmered and sparkled like a pair of sapphires that seemed to reach inside and examine your very soul. Her lips were the shape, the color, and the softness of rose petals that flittered in the air as they were torn from it's stem. And it all pulled together to fit her peach-skinned face. Yes, she was quite known for her beauty, and it was what she lived off of.

The driver turned around. "Where to?"

"K.O. University, it's around the corner two blocks-"

"-Off of Fistine Avenue? Got it."

She smiled and looked out the left window at her passing surroundings. Tree, car, car, bus, tree, tree, bus, car, car, university building. She quickly got out of the car and shut the door.

The driver stuck his head out of the window. "So what about you and me get a moche after your class?"

Usagi smiled. "So what about you just get bent?"

She gave a scoff as the driver flipped her the bird and drove off. She climbed the stairs, changed in the bathroom, and made it to her first hour class all within the whole of five minutes. 

Gohan dropped his piece of chalk. It was his second week of teaching. He himself had just graduated a year ago. It was surprising enough when he got a call from his old collage, but to ask him to teach! Especially since the subject was mythology, one that had never interested him very much. It was only a part time deal, with little pay, but any income was better than none. He and Videl had finally gotten an apartment together, and they needed some fuel for the fire.

"....So does everyone get the metaphor behind the story of Icarus? Miss Tsukino? Usagi?"

He had noticed the blond girl in the front nodding off to sleep. Why wouldn't she? She had been up all night with "work." Gohan shook his head and picked up three near-by textbooks and dropped them to the floor, instantly waking up the sleeping rabbit.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't sleep through the middle of one of my classes."

Usagi was only half-awake, so hazy that she wasn't really sure of who she was talking to. So she said what she usually said to people she didn't know. 

"Fuck off."

Gohan's eyebrows narrowed as a chorus of "ooos" went through the classroom.

"Excuse me?"

Usagi's view finally came in focus as the image of her mythology teacher appeared in front of her.

__

Oh shit.....I'm in trouble....

"Do you think you stay awake now?" he asked, his fingers rapping on the desk.

She nodded very quickly and stuttered a "yes." Her eyes attempted to divert back to her textbook.

He walked back to his desk. "Now on the subject of Hephaestus......"

Usagi breathed a sigh of relief. She couldn't afford to screw up this class, it was her last chance. She needed this to complete her number of collage credits needed to graduate with the rest of her class.

She glared at her mythology teacher.

__

Who does he think he is? He's only two, three years older than the rest of us. He's just a little punk behind a big desk, with a nice title. He doesn't know anything about the real world. He doesn't know how it feels to lose the people you love, realize your "destiny" is a crock, and become a hero to nothing within the whole of a year. Little twurp. I'm sure he's saved the world....

Of course Usagi didn't know how very wrong she was. Gohan had kept his little secret of his Saiyan identity well kept. To the rest of the world he was just another regular Joe. The rest of the class Usagi had managed to keep herself awake by counting the number of times the boy on her left would scratch the back of his head. At the end, Gohan called Usagi up to the front of his desk. He seemed a little nervous.

"Miss Tsukino, I'm concerned about your current grade. Right now you're on the border line of failure. Your little slumber in class didn't really help either. I'm going to suggest a tutor."

Usagi rolled her eyes.

__

Not this speech again.

How many times had she heard this? Usually when a teacher told her she needed "tutoring," the only tutoring they were ever serious about was in the bedroom. An 'A' for sex.....worth it.

She sighed. "Where's your house?"

"Why? I was talking about one of these people off the volunteer tutor's list."

Usagi's face flushed.

__

Wow, he was actually serious....

Gohan raised an eyebrow. "What did you think I was talking about?"

"N-nothing, I gotta go," she stuttered, and exited the room.

Gohan shook his head, he didn't know what was wrong with that girl. She always looked either insanely hyper, or looked like she was dieing. She somehow managed to interrupt his classes at least once a week with some kind of business. There were rumors constantly surrounding her, he didn't think she'd ever get her act together. But he thought, no, he _knew _ she was hiding something, or lots of things. Just like he was.... But only one thought could ever enter his mind every time he looked at her.

__

She has got the most beautiful blue eyes....

*******

Usagi decided to take the bus instead of a cab this time, she might actually haave to pay for the running meter this time. She sat in the very back, so no one would notice her shaking. It was uncontrollable, but she knew why. It was her own damn fault.

__

That stupid needle.....how did I ever get hooked on that thing....

She watched impatiently out the window, waiting for her bus stop. She had calls to make, things to do. After what seemed like hours, (though it was only minutes), the bus finally departed a block from her house. She hurrily raced up the steps to her rat-hole apartment. She threw open the door to her living room, if that's what you want to call it, only to find her three year old daughter asleep on the couch, the television blaring to the theme song of Blue's Clues. 

Usagi came down and sat next to her, gently stroking her hair. She hated leaving her all alone in the apartment the entire afternoon, but she could never find a babysitter.

Rei was constantly running the shrine.

Ami had become a neurosurgeon. 

Makoto always had her appearances on the cooking channel.

Haruka had become the first woman to compete in NASCAR.

Michiru still had her concerts.

Puu was still...well...Puu.

Hotaru wasn't even ten years old yet.

And Minako....Minako, she hated with all her heart. Yeah, sure, now she was making Sailor V movies left and right, but she hadn't always been that way. She had once been just like her, she was the very person who had gotten her into all this mess. But Minako had gotten out, leaving the poor little bunny behind to eat her dust.

Some talent scout had discovered her in a coffee shop one day. He said she had a beautiful body, and the makings of a star, which she did. However, the talent scout was totally unaware that she was an ex-superhero, now prostitute, but that didn't stop him from signing her up anyways.

Now Usagi was the only one left in Crossroads with an unstable flow of income, failing her collage courses, left as a single parent. Social Services had already stopped by her apartment about a week ago when they heard a three year old was staying completely by herself all day long without any supervision. Usagi was sure it would only be a matter of time before they took Chibi-Usa away from her. They would look through her record and find out about her "occupation," and why there were so many punctures on her left and right forearms. 

Despite all the serious issues, there was only on thing she could really keep her mind on: Her mythology teacher, Son Gohan. Even though she did think of him as a wanna-be substitute, behind the suit and tie, he did have some cuteness factors. He was, though he looked much older, only three years her senior. She also knew there was something else about him, something _abnormal._

She remembered one day in class, he was furious at some dopey kid named Mike. Mike was known for his klutziness, and that day it shone. He somehow managed to knock down every single bookcase in Mr. Son's study. Because Usagi's eyes were so quick, she was probably the only on to notice a very small beam of light flash from his hand and take out a large chunk of the building. He had his secrets alright, and she was going to find out every one of them.

She had a plan, a very deceitful plan, but never-the-less a plan. She knew he didn't make very much money as a teacher, but his fiancee was loaded. Her father was Mr. Satan, the richest dude in town. Usagi knew that Gohan was secretly attracted to her. The way he would take a glance at her, then look away like had been thinking something completely innocent. Usagi could work off that attraction with a little flirtation. She knew, that with her looks and powers of seduction, she could become his mistress in two weeks, three tops. The money he got from Videl, she could get from him, and give up this soulless existence of a whore. And with all that money, she might be able to keep her daughter, the only thing she had left.

She smirked to herself as she thought of how much she reminded herself of Sigourney Weaver and Jennifer Love Hewitt in the movie Heartbreakers. 

__

Who said Minako's the only one who can act?"

Her smirk turned into a smile as her daughter nuzzled into her chest, her pink hair clouding her face.

"My little girl....you were suppose to be so much more. You were suppose to be a princess. I don't know how the gears of fate got off track, but they did. If only your father hadn't put that revolver to his temple..."

Usagi still remembered that day when Pluto came, telling her that Crystal Tokyo was no more. That Mamoru's death had completely dissolve the future. Usagi felt a bit sorry for Puu, always the bearer of bad news. But Usagi tried to put on a happy face, and think of her plan again.

"You'd better watch out Mr. Son....Hurricane Usagi is coming through...."

*******

__

To Be Continued.........

(A quick note from the authoress) THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT!! *Yes people, I know, I have completely screwed over the character of Usagi Tsuskino. I know she wouldn't (most likely) become a whore-on-heroine, but your allowed to make people a little OCC, right? Isn't that the point of Fan fiction, that it's suppose to be FICTION? Plus, I'm getting a little tired of the standard DBZ/SM crossover. Usagi/Serena somehow falls into the DBZ dimension through a video game, or a microwave, or whatever. Or that she wishes on the Ginzushou/Silver Crystal to find her "true soul mate." 

Then she falls hopelessly in love with her dream guy (A/N: Trunks, Vegeta, or Gohan....occasionally Goku). Then they train her and find that she's a long, long, long Saiyan, and that Queen Serenity (the first) slept with the King of Vegeta-sei or something. Then Usagi and Trunks, or Usagi and Vegeta, or Usagi and Gohan go off to fight evil Mamoru/Darien and evil inners (the outers never seem to be evil in any of these). 

Usagi always comes off as perfect, can do no harm, the most beautiful person on the face of the Earth. Has anyone stopped to think that she isn't? That she can screw up as easily as the next person? Everyone has their faults, EVERYONE, which is precisely what this fic is about. I wanted to twist Sailor Moon's charactor to make an impact on this section of F.F.net. Now, fellow authors, please do not be offended by what I've just written. I'm a thirteen year old with frizzy hair that bitches about everything. I didn't mean to insult anybody if their fic is sort of like the summary of the one above. I just wanted to explain why Usagi's charactor is so warped. So there, I've warned and given an explanation, so if you still want to leave a flame, go ahead. I dare 'ya. I think I've talked enough now, so I'm going to leave the rest to you.*

__

"Don't compromise yourself, you're all you've got...."

--Janis Joplin

~Flirtatious Flamingo~


	2. ...But Diamonds Are A Girl's Best Friend...

#

(A/N: Yay! I got some reviews!! 

__

Princess of the Monkeys- I sorry your dad saw some naughty words...I have a potty mouth...But you asked who killed Mamo? Umm...If you look back, he committed suicide...just thought I'd mention that so you wouldn't be confused...

Voogie- ^_^ "Different" is suppose to be good...right? ^_^ okay! Thanks!

Veggie Briefs- Okay, here's MOREMOREMORE!!

Tsuki-chan- I'm glad you like it....sorry I can't say more -_-;;

Spooky Fyre- Don't worry, I'm continuing!!

anonymous- Don't worry, I won't do anything "monstrously horrible" to him. (I think he's like Steve Urcle too ^_^)

Maidenmisty- You still have your Frodo mug? I thought you would have given it away by now...oh well...I'm glad you think it's "Excellent" so far!! 

Invader Setsuna- I'm a talented writer? *sniff* Aww...thanks....

Well, that's thank yous to the reviewers as of *looks at watch* 8:39 p.m. central standard time (-_-;;). So...um...read on?)

*******

Usagi Tsukino sat in the middle of her mythology class filling her nails, blowing off bits of dust every few seconds. She made damn sure though, that whatever she was doing, she was looking straight at Son Gohan. He was her one-way ticket out of debts. She was going to be as flirtatious, as enticing, and as seductive as it was possible. Gohan couldn't pick a worse day to talk about Aphrodite, goddess of love and lust, also known as the slut of the millennium.

"Now, Aphrodite wasn't exactly the most faithful of the twelve deities. While still married to Hephaestus, she and Ares were having an ongoing affair...affair...affair...."

Gohan trailed off as his eyes widened at Usagi nibbling, no, _licking_ the side of her pencil. He swallowed down in his throat.

__

Affair......

He shook his head, trying to concentrate on anything besides the blond girl in the front row. But he couldn't help it. Those blue eyes of hers....really did seem to have a hold on you, like she had seen wisdom beyond her years. Maybe she had, maybe she was just like him....

__

Just a girl....just a student.....just a really, attractive student.....

He tried to go on with his lesson plans. "L-like I said, Aphrodite and A-ares were l-lovers...."

Usagi was staring straight at him. She slowly ran her tounge across the line of her upper teeth. She wet her lips, making them look even fuller than they already were. 

And that was all that Gohan could look at.

__

Damnit! Does she really have to do that?!!

He looked back on this reoccurring dream he had been having......about her. He would be walking into his classroom in the morning, as usual, but Usagi would be the only one there. She would never be wearing anything normal, but a nightgown of some sort. A long, black, see-through nighty, that left very little to the imagination. She would saunter over to him and loosen his tie. She would push him down on his front desk, gliding her hands over his chest. They would both get down to the nude, but before they could do anything, he would wake up, sweating bullets.

He would always feel so guilty as he looked to the right and saw his beautiful fiancee fast asleep, unaware of any perverse thoughts that went through his mind. This had to stop, he had to be a professional, even if he was just a punk know-nothing behind a big desk. 

"Hephaestas was completely unaware of Aphrodite and Ares' affair until they were caught in a net and-"

"Tee, hee, hee, oops," Usagi gave a small giggle as she faked a pencil drop. He watched as the pencil rolled across the floor until it stopped right at the edge of his feet. Usagi walked over (very slowly) and bent over to pick up her pencil, exposing half her cleavage from her very low V-cut neck line. As she stood back up she lightly brushed up against him.

Gohan was about to explode.

His voice squeaked. "CLASS DISMISSED!!!"

A fat kid scratched the back of his head. "But Son-sensei, we've only had thirty minutes of class-"

"I SAID GET OUT!!"

Usagi gave a small snicker.

__

Did I say two weeks? I'd be surprised if it even took one....

The class walked out of the classroom, giving him stares and strange looks as they went. Gohan was really hoping that Usagi would go with them, no such luck. She decided to stick around for a wile.

She laid her fingertips on his shoulders, edging a little closer to him. "Now about that tutoring...."

Gohan took a step back. "I-I thi-nk you have th-the wrong idea..." he stuttered.

Usagi smiled. "Oh, but Son-sensei, I have _so_ much to learn...." she practically purred.

He could see her leaning in. No! He couldn't do this!! He needed something.

__

Diversion....I need a diversion....

He twisted his head from side to side, looking around for something, anything. He looked outside the East Window, there was a lone, blue jeep sitting in the parking lot. An idea struck him. In his right hand, he began building a small ball of ki. It was only about the diameter of a quarter, but it was enough to destroy the unsuspecting car, and it was unseen by Usagi.

She jerked her head back as she heard the crash outside, which was enough to get Usagi off of him. Gohan faked a surprise look as he looked out the window.

"Well lookie there, somebody's car blew up, I should go check it out," he said in a very monotone voice.

He quickly raced down the stairs, nearly escaping the venom of Usagi's seduction. Usa ran after him, but he was much to fast for her.

"Damn, he got away," she grumbled to herself.

But she wasn't just pissed about that, it was that he outsmarted her, _resisted _her. She hadn't met a man to that day who could do that. This would be more of a challenge than she previously thought. She looked outside at the destroyed car. Whoever owned it would probably go bankrupt with all the bills it would take to fix it. But then another thought crossed her mind.

__

He did this....

It was just like the day he accidentally took a chunk out of the building. She grinded her teeth together. It wasn't enough that he resisted her, but the fact that he actually tried to get away from her. It was unbearable.

__

He distracted me so he could get away from me....

The thought wasn't very comforting, it only made things worse when she heard her beeper starting to go off. She walked down to the near-by payphone to dial the number.

"What do you want Motoki?"

"I've arranged for you to meet Mr. Anderson at 4:00 at the corner of Penn."

"What?! Motoki, the corner of Penn?! That's half way across town!! I won't even be able to see my daughter!!"

There was a brief silence.

"Usagi, when you got i this business, didn't you say you'd meet requirements at any cost?"

"....Yes sir."

"Then your daughter will just have to wait, won't she?"

She gave what was a recognizable "yes" and hung up the phone.

__

Chibi-Usa's been alone all day, I hope she can take care of herself for a little while longer...

She started to walk down the lonely stairs until she felt these violent shakes coming on again. She hurried to the bathroom and locked herself in one of the stalls. She began to frantically search through her bag.

"Where is it?! Where is it?! Goddamnit!! Where is it?!!" she yelled until she found the object of her desire: her syringe.

She plunged it deeply into the envelops of her soft skin, letting the harsh liquid flow through her veins. Not enough to give her a full high, but enough to calm her down. She wiped the end of a needle on the end of a piece of toilet paper, and stuffed it back into her bag. She exited the bathroom, no one knowing one of her darkest secrets.

*******

Usagi sat on the corner of Penn, waiting for her new client. The bastard was twenty-five minutes late. The air was beginning to chill her skin tight clothes. She looked to the left side of the road and finally saw a pair of head lights flashing. The car drove up to the curb, but ended up splashing a great deal of mud on Usagi. She scowled at the man in the drivers' seat as her gave a smirk towards her.

"I guess we'll have to clean you up at my place, won't we?"

She rolled her eyes. "I didn't expect any more or less of you Mr. Anderson."

He opened the door for her, and she cautiously got in the car. She sighed as she laid her head back on the chair. She had to admit, she was treated a lot better than most of the other whores she knew. At least Motoki set up these "appointments" for her so she wouldn't have to advertise herself on the street. 

Word on the subway, and mouth from those of the underworld was that Usagi Tsukino was the best lay in the tri-county, if not the entire metropolis of Tokyo. She wasn't proud of her profession, who would be? But it was enough for her and her daughter to live off of. She was so worried about Chibi-Usa. 

Since she had been born, her body had been having frequent attacks from the Ginzushou. She wasn't sure why, it was bizarre. Maybe because the future had been changed, or maybe she was suppose to be the next Sailor Moon. Her attacks meant high fevers, trouble breathing, and convulsions. All of this out of the blue. Doctors couldn't find anything wrong with her, but every time this did happen, the Ginzushou would begin to glow. That in itself was a miracle, seeing as it was only a dead rock now.

__

*Flashback*

"I'm sorry Serenity-hime, but your destiny....has been erased..."

"Puu! What do you mean? How- how-"

"Crystal Tokyo is gone because of Endymion's suicide. Because of his actions, the future is no more, and yours and the others powers have been removed. They will be given to other stars across the galaxy."

"Then why do you still have yours?"

"Because I am the warrior of time. The death of Crystal Tokyo doesn't effect me as I am to stay at my post."

"Pluto...."

*End Flashback*

Mr. Anderson looked over at his newly bought whore. She looked a bit....distraught.

"Is there something wrong Usa?"

She looked back at him. "N-no, nothing."

__

Keep your thoughts straight! Don't think of things like that!!

So she didn't.

Instead, she thought about Gohan. Today was the weekend, no class tomorrow. She decided she was being too forward today, and she would try to be a little more subtle next time. She would have him, she was sure of that, but she wasn't going to let it take time. By next class she would get him to kiss her, she wouldn't' let him get away again.

She just didn't know what a cost it would be....to both of them.....

__

To Be Continued.......

(A/N: I didn't realize until now how big of a slut I've made Usagi (O_o) Oh well. I bet ya'll didn't expect Motoki/Andrew to be her pimp did 'ya? Heh heh.....R&R ~Flirtatious Flamingo~)


	3. ...A Kiss Can Be Grand, But It Won't Pay...

#

(A/N: Here we go...review time.....

__

Maidenmisty- Bahooba!! BWA HA HA HA!! *falls off her seat laughing* aha...ha...*wipes away tear* You gotta tell me though, where is this "rehabilitation camp"? I think some of my friends need to take a trip there....

Voogie- Heh, heh, I feel sorry for the owner of the car too.....^_^;;

Artemis M. Goddess- I'm a great author...? Aww....thanks.....

Moonkitty mercy- Yeah, I thought the line after he blew up the car was kinda funny too...

Bunny Winner- 'Ya like it? He he, thank you....by the way, I like your web page.

Veggie Briefs- I'm glad you found your spoon and Sharpie pen....I think....^_^;; *thanks*

Mnemosyne- *scoffs* I can't help it if you don't like Usa's choice of profession....

....Umm.....Read??)

*******

Son Gohan opened his eyes, a small bead of sweat trickling down the side of his face.

__

Another dream....

Only this time he didn't feel nearly as guilty as he normally did, tonight, Videl wasn't home. She had been coming home late a lot lately due to her new job: Social Services.

*******

Videl looked around the apartment complex, it was the worst she had seen yet. It looked like nothing had been cleaned in about twenty years....it probably hadn't. She cringed as she saw the nastiness of spilled food, and the possibility of someone's puke. There were several rats that scurried across the floor, some that were skinny enough to slide underneath people's doors and into their apartments. There was an old drunk asleep in the hall, she wondered how long he's been there.

"Let's just get this over with."

This afternoon she had been referred to a child neglect case, and a serious one too. They had told her a three year old had been staying alone in an apartment all day long. She stopped at apartment 201 and knocked on the door. Moments later she heard a scratching at the doorknob, and it was soon revealed to be a little pink-haired girl, standing on her tip-toes to open the doors. 

Videl stepped forward a little. "Hello, my name is Miss Satan, is your mommy home?"

She shook her head from side to side.

"She's not home?"

She mumbled a "no."

"Can I come in?"

She bobbed her head up and down and opened the door a little wider for her. Videl looked at the apartment, it was completely in shambles. Clothes tossed here and there, a cracked window, she even saw a trail of ants running in a line across the floor. She looked back at the girl.

__

What a cute kid.

"What's your name sweetheart?"

"I have alotta names."

Videl raised an eyebrow. "Could you tell me one of them?"

"Serenity."

"That's a nice name."

"It's my mom's, and my grandmamma's too."

Videl looked around the apartment, there were only three rooms.

"Where's your bedroom?"

"I don't have one."

Videl's eyes narrowed. "Well, where do you sleep then?"

Chibi-Usa pointed at the small dilapidated couch.

Videl felt sorry for her. "Where's your daddy?"

"I don't have one of those either."

"What happened to him?"

"I was born without one."

Videl sighed. "Where did your mommy go?"

"She hadda go to work."

"Where does she work?"

"Lotsa places. She does it so she can buy her shiny needles."

"Her shiny nee-" Videl stopped herself as she saw a half-empty syringe lying on the coffee table.

"Oh God...." she whispered. She noticed how skinny Chibi-Usa looked.

"When was the last time you ate?"

"I think I ate one of those crunchy bar things yesterday...."

__

Yesterday?!! YESTERDAY?!!! It's almost 100:00 at night and the only thing she's eaten in the past twenty-four hours is CANDY?!! She can't live under these conditions....I won't let her....

She kneeled down to Chibi-Usa so she could look her in the eye.

"How would you like to live with another family? A _foster_ family?"

Chibi-Usa frowned. "Why? I like my mommy!!"

"But this family could give you things. You could have your own room, and your own bed, and you could have three meals a day."

Chibi-Usa looked at her curiously. "My own room?"

Videl grinned. "Yes, your own room. And you could have lots of toys, would you like that?"

Chibi-Usa smiled and nodded her head up and down. Videl ruffled her hair a little bit. She handed her a small piece of paper.

"This is my number, call me anytime, day or night. I'll be back in about two months to pick you up."

She gave her one last look before exiting the room.

Chibi-Usa squeaked. "Goodbye Miss Satan...."

*******

Gohan sat up in his bed, thinking about all the events of last week. Never in his life did he feel so guilty. The first time she had come on to her, two weeks ago, he had blown up some poor sap's car to avoid her. But last week he had given in to temptation.

__

*Flashback*

The two of them were sitting in the student union, laughing over a couple of drinks. He had been reaching for a napkin when he found her hand on his. Her fingertips trailed up his fore arm and around his neck. He wasn't really sure of how they had gotten there. His eyes widened as her feet were doing something not-so-innocent under the table.

He stammered. "M-misss Usagi....you shouldn't be doing this....."

She put her face up to his, those succulent lips only inches away from his own, and whispered:

"Shut up."

She hastily put her lips to his, pulling him a bit over the table. The scent of her "Forbidden Fruit" perfume was too overwhelming, and he reluctantly gave in to her seduction.

*End Flashback*

Since then, they had been stealing kisses here and there, before and after school,. Every time he tried to resist, and every time he had failed. He always felt so guilty and shameless, he knew they would get caught. He never acted this way before, why did he start now? It was so wrong.....but why did it feel so right?

He heard the clatter of car keys on the dining room table. Videl was home. He ducked his head back under the covers, and tried to make it look like had been asleep the whole time. His ears perked up when he heard a strange noise. Videl....was she ....crying..? 

He ignored it and went back to sleep.

The reason for Videl's tears were that she looked on their dresser, she found a note card witha phone number and a lipstick stain to go along with it......

__

To Be Continued.......

(A/N: Wow, I'm just leaving plot twists allover the place aren't I? Hehe, heh......R&R ~Flirtatious Flamingo~)


	4. ...On Your Humble Flat, Or Help You At T...

#

(A/N: Yay! More reviews! *grumbles* and a flame....

__

Maidenmisty- Misty, Misty, Misty...*sighs* Why don't you write humor fics? No, seriously, WHY?!! You'd be GREAT at it!! You had me bustin' a gut with all those funny reviews!! And yes, I do know people (very "unique" people) who have caught their hair on fire with a cigarette...

Bunny Winner- Aww....I'm not THAT amazing am I? Hehe, I'm glad someone's hooked on this fic though, I was having serious thoughts about anybody liking it.

Veggie Briefs- Well yeah....she is the mother with the "shiny needles"....

Tenshi Cat- Alright, I'll write more....

Invader-Setsuna- Sorry, (^_^;;) I didn't mean to confuse you. I seem to have that effect on a lot of people....

MORE- 'Ya love mah story? thank 'ya....

Kochou-hime- Yes, I know it's a twisted story....but if you like it, it's all good ain't it?

Senshi Nadeshiko- You say anyhoo a lot too? It really is a small world after all.... ^_^

Galexz- M'kay, I'll keep goin' 

Talysmin- Yeah, I really am thirteen.... and I have a long, prosperous career ahead of me? Cool!! And you're right! All flamers should go to Hell!!

Gggrrrr- *ahem* My fic is "FUCKING STUPID" ? *snickers* If you really want to know what I think of you, scroll down to the bottom of the page. There's a long note, dedicated to you....

....I hope I didn't miss anybody (-_-;;). If I did, I'm really sorry. Now, um....why are you still reading this? You want to read the fic, not the dumb-ass authoress notes!!)

*******

It was four o' clock and school was finally out for the day. The class of mythology 101 began to clear out with the exception of the lone blond chick in the front. She propped her feet up on the desk and gave a small snicker towards her teacher, who was writing tomorrow's assignment on the blackboard. He was trying his best not to pay any attention towards her, but he wasn't succeeding. She got up from her desk and casually strolled over to Gohan. She slid her hands over his shoulders and over his chest.

"D'ya pick up where we left off next time?" she purred. Her tong flickered in his ear. But he tried to keep his composure and took a deep breath.

"I don't think we should be doing this anymore."

She stopped abruptly. "Why not?"

"Because....because I'm a teacher and you're a student....it just isn't right!!"

"Usagi smiled. "That hasn't stopped you before."

Gohan closed his eyes. "That was a mistake. The past week has been a mistake. It should never have happened. I'm engaged for crying out loud!! To a very beautiful and famous woman!!"

Usagi pressed herself up against him. She wasn't going to let him back out, she had gotten to far to stop now.

"No one will ever have to know. You can have me all to yourself and no one will ever have to know......"

Gohan had found it ironic that he could fight off some of the greatest villains the universe had ever seen, but he couldn't fight off some persistent little blond nymph that seemed to only have one thing on her mind.

"No, this is wrong....wr-" but he was cut off as Usagi leaned on him a bit more.

"Ooh, you've got a little bit of chalk dust on your nose... let me get that for you...."

She pushed her hands against his chest and _licked _across the skin of his nose. Gohan was bewildered. 

__

What the Hell is this girl? Who is really **this **experienced?

Her tong slowly slid from the bridge of his nose to the height of his cheekbones, to the depths of his mouth. Gohan couldn't help it, she just came on too strong for him. His hands slowly moved down to his waist. Usagi mentally snickered to herself.

__

Got him where I want him....

Unfortunately, both parties were completely unaware of the parked red convertible outside the building, that Videl Satan had just stepped out of. She decided to stop by her future husband's work for two reasons. Numero Uno, Gohan had left one of his file folders containing information on Zeus at home. She knew how much this job meant to him. She knew how many hours he put into the school, how dedicated he was. She only wanted to support him. Number two, she never got to confront him about the phone number and lipstick, plus about twenty shirts that she had washed that had all come out smelling like a woman's perfume. She wasn't accusing him of cheating, (although he was guilty), but she was very, very suspicious. 

As she was walking up the front steps, Gohan had completely buried himself in Usagi's neck. 

As she was walking down the hall, another woman was loosing her man's tie.

As she was turning the doorknob Usagi was popping the buttons off Gohn's shirt.

But as she opened the door, she dropped the Zeus folders as she watched her fiancée stick his toung down the blond bitch's throat.

Videl bit down on her bottom lip. "You stinking sack of shit...."

Gohan stopped and turned around to see Videl giving him the death glare.

"How could you?"

"NO!! Wait! I can explain!!"

"Don't bother!!" Videl turned on her heal and stormed out of the classroom, Gohan following close behind. Usagi put her ear to the door to see if she hear anything. The most she could make out was:

"With a STUDENT??!!"

"It isn't how it looks!"

"What, is it some kind of Saiyan mating ritual to cheat on your future spouse?!!"

"Would you just listen to me-"

"Keep your damn engagement ring!!!"

But Videl-"

"Go to Hell you bastard!!" And then there were footsteps, signaling that Videl was leaving. 

Gohan marched back into the classroom, tossing an angry look towards Usagi. She tried to make the best out of a bad situation and sauntered over to him.

"Now that she's gone, the _real _fun begins..."

He shoved her off of him and she landed on the floor. She merely smiled at him.

"You like it rough? So do I."

She cupped her mouth though, as she could have sworn, that for about two seconds, his hair streaked blond, and his eyes aqua-marine. 

He growled at her. "THAT'S ENOUGH!!"

"She pretended to pout. "What's wrong? Don't you like me anymore?"

"Do you know what you've just done?! You've just broken up the future of a marriage!!!!"

She scowled at him. "Hey! I never forced you to do ANYTHING!! That was your own free will!!"

Gohan frowned, she was right. He couldn't _completely _blame her. If he had truly wanted to, he could have thrown her half way across the room and be done with it. 

But he didn't.

He had brought all of this on himself. He thought he had loved Videl, but the last three weeks had proved he hadn't. There might still be a chance that Videl would forgive him and take him back, but he knew, that above all else, she believed in the sanctity of marriage......or engagement anyway. He turned back to Usagi and sighed.

"Look, I think we should forget what just happened. I think you should be going home now, or wherever you go after class is over."

From here, Usagi had two options. Either she could leave, like she should, and totally disregard her goldigging plan, or she try her seduction again, and most likely fail. Or there was a third option.

"Why don't....why don't we go somewhere where we can talk....get something to eat or something."

Gohan shook his head. "Don't you think you've done enough damage?"

"Listen, it'll be completely innocent. I won't try anything, I swear. My treat, I want to make it up to you."

Gohan looked the girl over carefully.

__

Another trick?

He was already depressed, too many things had happened to him. His grandfather, the Ox King, was getting sick, his apartment rent had gone up to wazoo, Trunks and Goten had decided to play ki-target practice with his new. And now his whole thing with Videl. It wasn't surprising though, that he was more upset about his car than his ex-fiance. 

They had been on and off for the last three years, he was surprised that they had even gotten engaged at all. He knew that one day they would come to an end, it was only a matter of time. Maybe a bit to eat with a girl might be just the thing to cheer him up. 

So he reluctantly agreed. In fact he reluctantly agreed the next month to dinners, lunches, brunches, dances, ballgames, concerts, movies, fairs, and many other social events. Gohan hated to admit it, but as much as they denied it, he and Usagi were, indeed, a couple. Over the time of _two _months, Gohan had eventually told her his life story. About when the Saiyans and their tyrant Prince arrived, about Freiza and Namek's destruction, about Cell and the androids, about Good and Bad Buu, about Videl and Mr. Satan, and about the Dragonballs as well. 

He was surprised at how she believed all of it, but something told him she had experience in the department of world-saving herself. She felt bad lying. She had told him she had never gone outside of Tokyo, and had always lived a nice, normal life. If she had told him her past of a Sailor Senshi, it would eventually lead into how she became a prostitute. She wasn't really ready to tell him the truth about that yet. 

He had almost found out about her addition when an empty syringe fell out of her bookbag. She lied again and told him she was a diabetic. But it didn't matter that half her relationship with him was based off lies, she was no longer after his money, but after his heart. She saw hi as her second chance, her second Mamoru, maybe she wouldn't screw up with this guy. There was one thing though, besides her prostitution and heroine that she "forgot" to mention.....

......her kid.....

*******

__

To Be Continued.........

(A/N: So this wasn't the best chapter yet.....but it'll get better, I promise. Next chapter even has some humor! For an angst fic anyways....Oh, and yes, I almost forgot something.....

Dear "Gggrrrr", 

*Jumps up on soapbox* Normally, I wouldn't' respond to a flamer in such a manner (especially since this is my first out of FOUR DBZ/SM crossovers), but in this case....*smirks evilly* .....I'll make an exception. You review, or "flam" as you call it, has contradicted almost everything in that long-ass letter that I put at the end of chapter one.

Now "Gggrrrr", if you are so ill-educated that you don't know what contradicted means, why don'tcha go look it up in the dictionary, okay? In your "flam", you have said "USA WOULD A. NEVER DO THAT". 

Did I NOT say in my letter "Yes people, I know, I have completely screwed over the character of Usagi Tsukino. I know that she wouldn't (most likely) become a whore-on-heroine, but you're allowed to make people a little OCC, right? Isn't that the point of Fan fiction, that it's suppose to be FICTION?"

Gggrrrr, have you not grasped the meaning of fiction yet? Here, I'll look it up in the dictionary for you.

Fiction n.- the act of inventing or imagining, a story composed for amusement and entertainment

I have bent over backwards trying to explain myself in that long-as letter (something I shouldn't even HAVE to do) to you people who are so into your "story-book" romances, that you can't even open up you mind for ONE DAMN SECOND, to somebody who dares to be different. Maybe you're one of those people who have lived in the suburbs their whole life, safe and secure.

Well I didn't.

When you see two little boys, coming up to you front porch, asking, _begging _for food, because their mom spent all of her money on her "shiny needles", then maybe you'll understand a little better. I wrote this for them, for all the neglected Chibi-Usa's in the world, who are deprived of the one thing we all deserve: Love.

I hope you take this note into consideration. I didn't mean to chew you out, but more to wake you up to reality. The world is a scary place out there, make the best with what you can. I think I've said all I've really needed to say.

__

"If you want the rainbow, you gotta put up with the rain."

--Dolly Parton

~Flirtatious Flamingo~

__


	5. ....Men Grow Cold As Girls Grow Old...

(A/N: O_O I can't believe it...eighteen reviews on one chapter....that has GOT to be some kind of world record or somethin'....

__

Teenage-Day-Dreamer- I have the mind of a sixteen year old? Hoo boy, that's a new one. And no, I don't live in a big state. Actually I'm just another hillbilly from Oklahoma, it's not much bigger than South Dakota....I think....(^_^;;)

LadyS- I'm doin' an excellent job? Coolies!! And yeah, 'Gggrrrr' should be more open minded....but I guess I've said that before, haven't I?

Solid Snake- Yes, it IS about time somebody did something different....not that I'm bragging or anything.....*heh, heh* okay, so maybe I am....

Kazuya's Slave- M'kay, I promise, I'll keep it comin'....sorry there isn't really too much more I can say....

Eo- This is incredible? Wow...*sees stars*....I'm incredible....

Anjel- 'Ya love meh story too? Aww....

Devil'sdarilin'- You know what? I think 'Gggrrrr' is a bitch too. In fact, a lot of people who have reviewed do. Anyways, thanks for your review (:P)

Bunny Winner- Okay!! Okay!! I'll continue!! Just put down the gun....slowly....there 'ya go.....

Artimis M. Goddess- Umm....if you look in your reviews in your story "Sailor Moon and the Whisper of the Roses", I left a little advise....I hope it helped you some...

Galexz- Gomen!! I didn't mean to get your brain working too hard!!! Thanks for your review though.

Hikari no Tenshi- WOW!! I didn't know you were the one who wrote the Broken Angel!! I was looking for that story all over the place, but could never find it! And then, as I was going over my reviews, I clicked on your profile, and there it was!! 

Princess of the Monkeys- I am so, so ,so Sorry I didn't put your name in the thank yous last time! Methinks you reviewed right after I uploaded that chapter. Anyhoo, *reads over her last review again* *fumes* HOW DARE YOU SAY YOU'RE A CRAPPY WRITER!! YOU'RE NOT!! *whaps her upside the head witha rolled-up newspaper* I hope you learned your lesson....

Veggie Briefs- I know, I can't picture Usagi taking drugs either, but at the end of the stor it's important because-*realizes she's giving the end away* never mind.....

Kochou-hime- Yay! I'm a *rEbEl* friend!! And I have your seal of approval!! *wipes away tear* I'm so happy....

Chrissy C.- Wow.....that's a lot of love.....oh yeah, the weird title thing? Around the late 1800's, early 1900's, most prostitutes were called "Diamond Dogs" because instead of cash, they were more times than not, paid in diamonds. Example: If you've seen the movie "Moulin Rouge", the ringleader-dude calls his "showgirls" **diamond dogs**. So there's your history lesson for the day (^_^;;) 

Maidenmisty- Nope. Never pulled out anyone's hair extension in a cat-fight.....never been in a cat-fight either....but anyhoo, umm...*tries to think of things to say*....er....ARG!! ^_^ *sniff* I was really hoping Mahikari was gonna be in T.S.M.S.W.R.Swashbuckling....

Tenshi Cat- Alright!! I'll write more, dangit!!

.....well, if I've left anyone out (again), I'm really sorry....and....umm.....READ THE FIC FOR KAMICOLO (Kami+ Piccolo)'S SAKE!!!)

*******

In the heart of Tokyo, where the scents of baking bread swelled from bakeries, where you can tell the time of year by the number of leaves on the ground, and where the melodious sound of children's laughter floats through the air was a little park. And this was the precise place where the Sons had decided to have their annual cookout. Bulma had no clue how she had gotten Vegeta to come along, but somehow she worked the miracle. 

As their vacations, weddings, funerals, or any other special occasions went, it was as always, dysfunctional.

Goku was wearing his "kiss the Cook" apron and chef's hat. When he was putting his burgers and hotdogs on the grill, he accidentally added too much kerosene, and it blew up in his face; thus setting the "Kiss the Cook" hat and apron on fire. When he was stomping on his hat, trying to put out the fire, it spread into Krillen's hair, making him bald all over again. 

As Krillen was crying over his loss of hair, he accidentally walked backwards into a peeing angel statue. When the peeing angel statue fell over, it fell over on Vegeta, thus making him very, very angry. As always when introduced to pain, Vegeta blew up something....In this case it was one of Goten's new toys.

Chichi was so upset that some monster had almost hurt her "baby", that (as usual) started smacking him upside the head with one of her infamous frying pans. Bulma, trying to pry Chichi off her husband, tried to knock her out by throwing some of her capsules at her.....she missed. Instead of hitting Chichi, she accidentally popped Puar in the head.

A very angry Puar persuaded Yamcha to blow up Bulma's car in revenge. As soon as Trunks saw this he tried to throw a Burning Attack at him, but was taken off aim, and destroyed a near-by building. This was the perfect distraction for Master Roshi to pull down Eighteen's pants and take pictures. 

Eighteen didn't take crap, and attempted to knock off the turtle man's head, but she (couldn't you guess) missed, and accidentally round housed Tien's third eye. 

Chatzou, who was just plain sick of all of this, finally yelled:

"HEY!! WHO'S GOHAN'S NEW GIRLFRIEND?!!!"

Everyone paused from killing/ strangling/ punching/ kicking/ stabbing/ poisoning/ or basically slaughtering each other to notice the beautiful blond with the twin set of buns (hair buns you nasty people! Get your minds out of the gutter!). One by one they came up to her and asked, or pummeled rather, her with questions. Usagi had never seen so many people.....Nameks.....Saiyans.....other things like that in her life. 

She looked back at Gohan, who was grinning ear to ear. It was a big step to meet a man's family. Those last two months had been the best she had in years. She hated admitting it, but their relationship had gone from acquaintances, to friends, to flirtation, to lust, and finally the big kicker: Love. He was sweet, charming, and smart with an overall sense of naivety. He was everything that Mamoru wasn't.

Mamoru had always been work, work, work, no play, with the exception of "play" that had gotten her pregnant. He was always studying so hard in Med. School, he couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't take the pressure of all this, plus a future baby, plus a sixteen year old wife to support, and the future of Crystal Tokyo that might never come.

So he ended it all.

He put that revolver to his head to rejoin his parents in heaven, or wherever they went. But Gohan was different, he wouldn't leave her alone. And one day, she may tell him about her secrets, it would just take some time.....just take some time....

Vegeta studied Usagi very carefully. She did own up to her name as beautiful, a temptress of sorts. The depth of her eyes of cerulean twilight were so serene it was surreal, unbelievable.

But that was what scarred him.....

.....that she was so unbelievable......

He could tell, she was hiding something, like a whole abyss of secrets swiveled in her mind.

__

That damn Kakorott's brat can't see it, but I can. She was once a great warrior, a lying warrior, but a warrior. I can't believe she's passing herself off as a virgin. She has more miles on her than the Onna's car. That Kako-spawn can't tell because he doesn't have enough Saiyan blood in him. He can't sense her purity like I can.

He walked a little closer to get a more accurate sense of what he was dealing with. His eyes widedned as he took in a whiff.

__

My....God! That whore! She's been with over a hundred men!

For once in his life, Vegeta felt pity for someone in an any relationship with Goku. He wouldn't tell Gohan though, it wasn't his problem. He could deal with it on his own time. 

Vegeta had to get his mind off this. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a hotdog vendor passing by. He could have target practice and provide food at the same time, killing two birds with one stone. He went over to the vendor and threatened his life for his hotdogs, and of course won the battle of wits. The group thanked him for his rare occurrence of generosity and began to eat.

The sky was beginning to dim and the sun embraced the horizon, and the numerous couples began to pair off to enjoy each other's company. Gohan sat under an oak tree with his arm wrapped around Usagi's waist. He looked down at her and smiled.

"Usa....have you ever thought about our future?"

She looked back up at him. "What do you mean?"

"Like.....like marriage.....kids....."

He chuckles a little as he saw the surprised, almost discouraged look on Usagi's face. He ruffled her hair a little.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to rush you. I know we're both a little too young to be thinking things like that. I just wanted to get your reaction, that's all."

Usagi tried to force a grim smile on her face. "Heh, heh,....yeah..."

He started yawning. "I'm getting sleepy...."

And as if on cue, fell asleep. She sighed and tried to cuddle into his grasp. It wasn't that she didn't wasn't those things with Gohan, but she had already been down this road before, she didn't want to do it all over again. She looked towards the East, towards her apartment.

She regretted how much she had been neglecting Chibi-Usa. She wondered if she had seen her today....or yesterday.....or even the day before that....Damn, had she seen her all week? Probably not.....but she was a big girl, she could take care of herself....right...? Then again, she was only three. But why worry about that now? She was having too good of a time. 

She just didn't know how much she'd regret her actions....two days from now.....

*******

__

To Be Continued........

(A/N: Yeah, I know, this was more of a filler chapter, but it was VERY important that Vegeta meets Usagi.....you'll see.....*cackles evilly*....R&R ~Flirtatious Flamingo~)


	6. ...And We All Lose Our Jobs In The End.....

#

(A/N: Reviews! ^_^

__

Firefly Toru-neko- Wow! You just got in by the wire! I was about to upload this chap. when I double checked to see if I got any more reviews, and there you were! Anyhoo, most of your favorites are by ME?! *sniff* Aww....come hug the flamingo.....

Artemis M. Goddess- I'm glad you got your chapter6 up. I have read Sailor Moon and the Whisper of the Roses, and I think it's really well done. Sorry I wasn't much help... -_-;;

Eo- Don't worry, they'll find out eventually, or at least one or two of the Z senshi will....*evil laughter*

Kuroi Atopus- Thank you for your review. I'm glad you like it and everything, but about the whole Usagi-keeping-Chibi-Usa issue? Well, the irony is, that's what this chapter is about! 

Voogie- I was wondering where you went! It's goin' great? Gee golly gosh....

captainmorgan 323- I'm SO sorry I didn't catch your review last time! You were kinda like Princess of the Monkeys and reviewed right after I uploaded my last chapter! Oh well, y-you added this to your favorites list? *_* *sees stars*

Chibi Michi Hii-chan- Glad 'ya like! Thankies! ^_^

Devilsdarling-Yet again, the whole Usagi-keeping-Chibi-Usa thing, YOU'LL FIND OUT SOON ENOUGH!!.....Oh yeah, I almost forgot, Thank you! ^^

Tenshi Cat- Umm.....wow....and uhh thanks......

aquamoongemini- *sighs* I'm really sorry, I tried, but I can't really fit in the Inners or Outers anywhere. Anyhoo, thank you for your review, and I like how you think it's "refreshing".

Bunny Winner- ACK!! Not the stick!! I'll write more!! See? *starts typing as quickly as she can* DUN HURT THE PINK BIRD!! (^_^;;)

Galexz- No, it's okay!! You do a fine job of complimenting people! And thanks for sayin' it's a nice chapter! ^^

Veggie Briefs- Nope, sorry if I confused you or somethin' , Videl didn't take away Chibi-Usa ......yet.....*muh ha ha ha*....:P

Hikari no Tenshi- YES!! you MUST post the next chapter for The Fallen Angel......RIGHT NOW!!! Oh, and thank 'ya!

Maidenmisty- I'm never gonna get rid of you am I? *sighs* Tsk, oh well.....the cameo thing for Mahikari was hilarious!! INJUSTICE! *sees that she's making NO sense* Umm, anyhoo, you've run out of Hooba lists? Bad Misty-chan! *goes off to pout*

Chrissy C.- You've read all my stories? Wow, that's a first....anyways, thank you for 'da review ^_^

....yeah, well, yet again, if I left anyone out, I'm sorry, and.....umm....read?)

*******

Videl Satan once again hopped out of her shiny red convertible to return, as she promised, to the terrible three-room apartment she had visited two months ago. This time though, she had brought along a court order to take away Chibi-Usa. Although the little girl hadn't seen the recorder in the pocket of Videl's jacket when she had first visited, their entire conversation had been taped, and that was enough proof for the local judge that this was a serious case of neglect. She cringed as she (once again) made her way thought the unkept stairwell. The rats were still there, the spilled food was still there, Hell, even the old drunk was still there.

__

Disgusting....

Fortunately, or is it unfortunately, Usagi was actually there for once in a blue moon. She was getting ready for another date with Gohan. She held up two shirts in front of her, Chibi-Usa watched. Usagi stuck out the two shirts.

"Which one should I wear Chibi?"

Chibi-Usa held at her sides. "Mamma, I'm hungry...."

Usagi sighed. "That's not much of an opinion, you're always hungry."

"But you forgot to give me anything today!"

"Well...you ate yesterday didn't you?"

"... A little bit."

"Then you can wait until tomorrow can't you?"

"I guess so..."

"Okay then. Now, which shirt?"

"The red one."

"Thank you, for once you cooperate with me."

Usagi went in to the bedroom to get changed when there was a shrill knocking at the door. Chibi-Usa peeked her head into the bedroom.

"Mamma, it's the door."

"Go answer the damn door yourself! I'm busy!"

The discouraged toddler waddled over to the front door and stood on her tip-toes to reach the doorknob. Her face went from hunger pains to happiness when the knocker was revealed to be her new friend from the child welfare department.

"Miss Satan!"

Chibi-Usa latched onto her leg. Videl gave her a small smile and patted her on top of her head.

Chibi-Usa giggled. "You came back!"

"I said I would didn't I?"

The moment was broken when Usagi's voice came from the bathroom.

"Who's at the door? If it's your Uncle Motoki tell him his money is on the dresser."

Videl glanced back down at Chibi-Usa. "Is that your mother?"

Chibi-Usa nodded her head.

Videl clenched her fist. She _really _didn't like this woman. She did a background check on her, and was both surprised and disgusted to find out that she was the same woman her ex had chosen over her. 

"Miss Tsukino, would you please come out, this is Social Services."

Usagi reluctantly came out, and all the color drained out of her face as she saw who the woman was.

"It's you...."

Videl cleared her throat. "Miss Tsukino, we have the right to take custody of your child due to neglect. Your child WILL be kept in custody of a selected foster family. You may come in contact with you child one weekend a month."

And with those words Usagi's world crashed.

Chibi-Usa piped up. "This is the nice lady I was talkin' about Momma."

You never said ANYTHING about Social Services coming here!"

"Yes I did! You just didn't listen to me! You never listen to me! I wanna go with Miss Satan!"

Usagi turned her rage towards Videl. "You! You're only doing this because I took away Gohan! You're jealous!"

Videl sighed and walked towards the front door. " No Miss Tsukino, unlike you I care about the well-being of your child."

"At least let me see her more than once a month! That's ridiculous!"

"We've checked your record. With two arrests of prostitution, and your little....problem...."she said, acknowledging the many punctures on hr forearms, "You're lucky we're letting you see her at all...."

Chibi-Usa tugged on Videl's skirt. "Where are we going Miss Satan?"

"I'll tell you in a minute. Why don't we get some ice cream on the way?"

"'Kay!"

With that, Chibi-Usa walked out of her mother's life. Usagi bit down on her bottom lip to keep from crying.

__

So it's finally happened.....

She sunk down to the floor and let the tears flow. She couldn't hold them back any more. Her life.....for two and a half months.....it was going so well.....and now this. She quickly dialed up the phone and canceled her date, she would have just cried the entire time. She ran through her closet doors, looking for her syringe. It was her only comfort and reliability in life. She plopped down on the couch, Chibi-Usa's old bed, and shot up while watching old sitcoms that had gone out of syndication a long time ago. 

And that was the only thing she did for the whole of the next week in her depression. The only exceptions were calls from Motoki, and she even canceled a few of those. But there was one assignment she took, that would end up a lot differently from the others.

"What was that Motoki? Capsule Corporation? I'm on my way....."

*******

__

To Be Continued.......

(A/N: Now, keep in mind, just because Chibi-Usa's been taken away right now, doesn't mean she might not return eventually.....R&R Flirtatious Flamingo~)

__


	7. ....Square Cut Or Pear-Shaped....

#

(A/N: I've been gone awhile, and the last time I checked, I had 65 reviews......now I have 91......HOLY SHI- *faints*....{hours later}..... *wakes up* hoo boy, this.....is a lot....

__

Maidenmisty- Good God woman! How many reviews are 'ya gonna send me? Huh? -_-;; Ahh well, I've got many things to say to you: 1) No, you may not *borrow* my reviews....I don't even know how that's even possible.....but you **should **get more reviews on Perfect Flaw than you already do, it's like ten times better than this crap-ass story. I only wrote this in a week! (No, really, exactly a week, seven days...) 2) Yeah, you are sorta like gum stuck on the bottom of my shoe (kidding!) ^_^;; 3) No, I've never gotten dried blood stuck underneath my fake nails. *Ick...* (besides, it's too hard to type with them on!) 4) And tell Mahikari that you're not a dumb-baka-who-thinks-she's-a-foggy-maiden....I think that's all I have to say.....*checks*....yep.....I'm sure....^_^ (Arg!)

Lena Sauran- I suck? *reads review again* Oh, you meant that in a good way...? Right? Oh well, even if you weren't, thanks anyways!

Hikari no Tenshi- Naw, it ain't the second option, definitely the first (how did you come up with Yamcha anyways?) BTW: I L.U.V the seventh chapter of the Broken Angel!

SonGohan- Ahh, it's you again, I knew you'd review me eventually! *Muh ah ha ha* *cough* *sputter* *other nastiness* Never mind... Yeah, trust me, you're not the only person who despises the character Videl (somethin' about her is just.....evil.....like her last name for instance.....Satan.....and if you rearrange the letters of her first name it spells 'Devil' O_O!) Anyhoo, I'm getting off track with my Videl bashing. Thank 'ya much for saying this is great, and uhh, Finally! Someone besides me who listens to way too much Eminem for one's own good....o_O

Kochou-hime- Well, unfortunately, she won't be telling Gohan about her lifestyle anytime soon.....or ever for that matter.....and about getting Chibi-Usa back, (I wish people would stop asking me about that!), you'll just have to wait and see!

Bunny Winner- Yep! It's the Veggie-head! And thank you for losing the stick (O_o), but don't let the angry writers come after me! *sniffs* I'm just a poor little lost pink bird with nothing better to do with her time than to write crappy fanfiction....

Veggie Briefs- Again with the Chibi-Usa thing, you people will just have to wait and see won't you! I'm not tellin'!

A-Chan- WOW! I didn't really think anybody would actually like my fics this much! But-a, don't kill me! (why does everyone who reviews me want to do that?) That wouldn't be good for anyone! O_O (thank you)

Sun Goddess Saryena- Cheating on the blue-haired one? *does the "muh ha ha" thing again* Hmm, wouldn't you like to know! (BTW: Thanks! =^^=)

Eo- Sorry ^_^;; I'll try to make the chapters longer! 

Kay- Glad 'ya like mah story....and-uhh, sorry I stopped at a cliffhanger!

LizBethy- *gasps in horror* NOT THE EVIL POTATO EATING MILLIPEDES!! *runs and hides in the closet* Well look at what you made me do! I hope you're happy, 'cause I'm not coming out for a really long time!! *sniff* Thanks for sayin' my story was great....*switches on nightlight*

Demetria- m'kay, I'll hurry up and write more.....

Artemis M. Goddess- Yes, I've read the rest of Sailor Moon and the Whisper of the Roses....very nice.....but I'm sure you already know that.... (almost forgot, thank you! ^_^ *I like making that face too*)

Silver Tyger- Thanks, not many people say they like my 'style' of writing....I didn't even know I had one O_O! Anyhoo, (if you didn't notice, I say that a lot), tank you for reviewing, and I don't know why you said that sentence didn't sound well, it did to me....

DevilsDarling- Yeah, it something to do with the Prince O' Vegetables, BUT DON'T HURT ME!! (I swear, I don't know why all these people are leaving death threats if I don't continue in my reviews...)

Galexz- Yeah, I feel sorry for Usa too, but who wouldn't? Anyhoo, thank you, and I'll keep goin'

Tenshi Cat- *is about to go insane by the number of times Tenshi Cat has said 'please write more'* OKAY!!! I'LL WRITE S'MORE!!!

ANjel- Thank you, and again about the Chibi-Usa thing *getting really sick of how many people ask her that* Yes, she MIGHT come back some time in the near future....

captainmorgan323- Thank you for your review, and don't worry, I have no intentions of stopping any time soon ^_^

Chrissy C.- Umm....you might want to keep that gun away from your head and all....You might have an accident.....it really wouldn't be pretty..... ^_^;; (thanks)

Princess of the Monkeys- Dude, your dog is gonna take over the world with human emotions?! COOL. And-a, sorry to make you cry....I think.....(write more of T.G.W.C.Y.,I.Y.S.F.) ....and.....I'll....umm.....eat some cheese! *passes out from writing so many responses to reviews* x_x

.....Kami! That was waaaaaay too many reviews! *thinks about what she just said and realizes it's a good thing* .....Not that I'm complaining.....)

*******

Vegeta looked up at the clock on the wall.

Both Bulma and Trunks were gone, shopping or something, Vegeta wasn't really paying attention. Ever since that picnic all he had on his mind was Gohan's new girlfriend, Bunny, or Rabbit, or something close to that. He wasn't paying attention to that either. 

He wasn't really sure if his woman and the brat had worn him down and it made him soft over the years, but suddenly his conscience was getting to him. He _knew_ something was wrong with the girl ever since he laid his eyes on hefr, and that he should tell the elder Kako-spawn, he just needed some proof. 

So he did some "research" and found out who Motoki was, and what he did for a living other than running a video game center. He asked for her specifically, and now she was due to show any minute, and as if on cue, the doorbell rang.

It rang again.

"Vegeta grumbled. "Damnit, will you let yourself in already?!!"

Vegeta already had all of the lights in the house turned off, so for a couple of seconds, she wouldn't be able to tell who he was. He heard the sound of the door clicking shut, and footsteps in the parlor.

"Hello? Your playboy bunny is here...."

Vegeta switched on the lights. "Hello, _Bunny."_

Usagi froze, and all of the color ran out of her face. She staggered back as she caught the cruel gleam in his eye. 

He chuckled. "Feeling exposed are we?"

Usagi built up all the courage to talk back to this very frightening man she had met only once, but remembered very well.

"Hey! This isn't about me! How could you go behind your wife and kid's back like this?!!"

Vegeta scowled at her. "This IS about you!!! I DIDN'T go behind the woman's back because I never intended to use you, you WHORE!! I had my suspicions, that's why I hired you. You make me sick. Is selling yourself really worth this thing you Earthlings call money?"

Usagi closed her eyes and prayed this wasn't happening.

"Listen, you aren't going to tell Gohan are you? He doesn't know...."

"Give me one damn reason why I shouldn't, and it better be a good one."

"You don't even like him!"

"I don't like his father or his brother either, but that doesn't mean I don't respect them. They are Saiyans, they are the last of my kind, even if they are third class. I never thought they'd be worth more than someone else, that is, until I met you."

She would have slapped the taste out of his mouth right then and there if she didn't have the knowledge that he would have killed her in the process.

"How dare you.....you don't even know me! You may be some great warrior, but you don't know true pain! You don't know true pain until you have no CHOICE but to do this! Do you honestly think I like it?! Do you think I like being what I am?! For two and a half years I protected this planet, just like you do now. But you were never told that you weren't needed anymore, that you could never fight again! But I WAS!! Because my FUCKING husband blew his brains out, it changed my entire future!! My SENSHI'S future!!! My _CHILD'S _future!! I was destined to be a queen!!! But that's all gone now. I was sixteen and a half, with child, DROPPED OUT of high school, no more husband, no more cat, no more future..... I had.....nothing. Absolutely nothing. All of my old friends and fellow warriors were too high and mighty too help out poor little Usagi. I couldn't go back to high school with my baby, my parents disowned me. There are very few professions out there that a person without a degree can have, so when this chance was offered to me.....I took it. I've been doing this for three years, it was the only way for me and my child to survive, and now, NOW I HAVE NO BABY!!! Social Services took her away a week ago. So now, I am at absolute zero."

Vegeta hung his head. He didn't think she'd have a defense like this. On Vegeta-Sei, sluts were as common as the shadow of death, and that shadow came pretty often. His father, the King, had his own personal whore. Actually, he had several, for many times he was too rough, and they died in the process. Vegeta didn't even know who his own mother was. So somehow, he felt her grief, and took pity on her.

"I'm sor-"

"No," she said sharply, "I don't want your sympathy, it's all bullshit. You don't know my life Saiyan no Ouji, so don't even try to judge it."

She turned on her heal and slammed the door in his face. As she left though, Vegeta could have sworn he saw a small tear in the corner of her eye.

He didn't try to follow her, even though he easily could have. He almost decided not to tell Gohan, (or known as the elder Kako-spawn) about tonight's events, but the truth needed to be told. It was too late, and he was too tired to go flying off to Gohan's apartment, so he decided to try what the rest of the world did when they wanted to talk to someone: he was going to use the phone.

Vegeta looked over the contraption curiously.

"Now, how did the woman say to use one of these things again?"

The first three times he tried to call, he had gotten Domino's Pizza, Miss Cleo, and some company called "FUNimation".... Eventually he learned how to use the speed dial and got ahold of him.

"Hello?"

"HELLO?! HOW DO YOU USE ONE OF THESE THINGS?!!"

"This is Vegeta isn't it....."

"THAT DOESN'T TELL ME HOW TO USE ONE OF THESE THINGS, NOW DOES IT KAKOROTT THE SECOND?!!!"

"You're suppose to talk into the other end.....a little quieter too....."

Vegeta turned around the phone. 

"What did you want to talk about Vegeta?"

"Your woman....she's a whore....."

*******

Usagi ran into her apartment, tear streamed cheeks adorning her usually perfect face. She once again ran to her needle. She looked around for her remote, her television was becoming her only companion. It was nearly 11:00 at night, and the only thing on was the news. She usually found it boring, but tonight there was a story that peaked even her interest. Through even her high, she could tell quite clearly who was on the screen. 

".....In tonight's news, we have a small girl who was once in unstable condition, has been released from St. Mary's hospital. The foster parents of three year old Tsukino Usagi are both very worried as the fact is, the doctors don't have a diagnosis yet. They say that a small crystal, strung as a necklace around her neck began to "glow," and then these very violent attacks began. Physicians are now testing blood for new diseases....."

The newscaster was cut off as Usagi switched off the television.

"Oh no! The Ginzushou! It's reacting again! They won't know what to do with her.....I don't care if the won't let me see her yet! I'm going to get her.....even if I have to kill a few people on the way....."

*******

__

To Be Continued.......

(Yet another Quick Note From The Authoress:) If you're confused about the whole Chibi-Usa-being-sick thing, go back to chapter two. It's one of the latter paragraphs, but it mentions the Ginzushou giving her convulsions and other such things. So, no confusion now! R&R ~Flirtatious Flamingo~)

__


	8. ....These Rocks Don't Lose Their Shape.....

(A/N: Yay! Review time!

__

Violet Rose- Thank you for your reviews, all three of them ^_^ But you really don't have to leave a review after almost every chapter -_-;;

AnzAngel- Well, thank you too, And..umm...yeah....I'll continue....

SonGohan- Holy cheese! ^_^ I want to see this fanfic with the Holy cheese and all these characters from other shows....Oh yeah, and I want to know who ever said this fic might offend you! It better not be anyone named "Gggrrrr"...*officially hates anything associated with the word and/or phrase "Gggrrrr"* *growls* Anyhoo, thank you for once again reviewing this crap-ass fic, and, umm, Holy cheese?

Teenage-Day-Dreamer- Thank 'ya much, and I'm sorry, but I can't make Usagi kick Videl's ass (as much as I'd like to....), but maybe I can get Chibi-Usa to do it for her....And I'm sorry you're enemy "Kelli" is a lot like her....that must really suck for you....^_^;;

LizBethy- You did a PowerPoint on millipedes? Bizarre.....but, there is one thing I must say to you: FINISH ANIME HIGH!!! That is one of the funniest and best fics I've ever read!! Stop reading this piece-o-crap right now, and get on your keyboard, AND TYPE!! (BabySerenity: GO! WRITE! TYPE!) See, even she says so! (Oh yeah, almost forgot, the chapter titles thing? Those are the lyrics for "Diamonds are a Girl's Best Friend". I just thought they tied in with the title of the story ^_~)

Galexz- Thank you, What is she gonna do? Hoo boy, you'll just have to wait and see won't you? (stop hopping up and down on one foot! You'll make them fall asleep!)

Lena Sauran- Sorry, I know I leave too many cliffhangers ^_^;; Oh, and thank you too. (I'm glad 'you suck' wasn't a bad thing!)

Firefly Toru-neko- Thank you, I can't believe you like my other stories so much ^_^ But I have a favor to ask: I read that 'happy little poem' you did called "Black", and in one of the lines, it says (at least I think anyways) "the mind of a corrupted angel". Well, I've been trying to think of a good title for my one of my next fics (not the next one, but the one after it), and I was wondering if I could use that line, or at least something similar. =^^=;; Please? I just didn't want to use it without you're consent or anything, so you wouldn't get all pissed at me and stuff. Well, if you could, just leave your answer in a review or something, 'kay? Thank you SO much!

Princess of the Monkeys- *cracks up* You leave longest and FUNNIEST reviews!! I swear!! My dad came in my bedroom when he thought I was having an asthma attack or something when I was laughing my arse off!! (BTW: btw means by. the. way. =^^=) And I'm sorry that I "abused your muse" (Clu: You are not!) and, umm, that Clu ripped your Sailor Moon shirt! -_-;; And, umm, why is it when I'm either reviewing you, or responding to you, or whatever that I make absolutely NO sense?! IT'S YOURS AND CLU'S FAULT!! ....well....not really....and one more thing: If you don't put out the next chapter of T.G.W.C.Y.I.Y.S.F., then, I'll....umm....(Puar: sing the song that gets on everybody's nerves!) Umm, yeah! I'll do that! And....umm....oh never mind....(thanks)

Ritual of Light- Thanks, and I really liked that little story with Gohan and ChibiChibi, (it was so cute!!) 

Chibi Michi Hii-chan- ^_^;; I didn't think I got out chapters that fast actually....anyhoo, thank you, and umm....can't really think of anything else to say....

Eo- Thank you for reviewing, and uhh, (???)

Maidenmisty- *muh ha ha* Thought you could steal meh reviews did you laddie? *ala that-humor-fic-you're-doing-that's-too-damn-long-to-abbrieviate-but-ends-in-swashbuckling* Well you were WRONG *more evil-like laughter* Anyhoo, WRITE MORE PERFECT FLAW!!....but don't neglect that-humor-fic-you're-doing-that's-too-damn-long-to-abbrieviate-but-ends-in-swashbuckling!!! (Puar: Yeah! Or I'll stop interrupting F.F's reviews and make you write badly!) Yeah! What she said! ^_^

Veggie Briefs- You wonder what Gohan's gonna do? Actually, that isn't in this chapter....you'll just have to wait^_~ ....but thank you for reviewing anyways!

lunarangel- Thanks, I'm glad you like my story and everything

Hikari no Tenshi- What are you doing reviewing this baka story?! You're suppose to be doing chapter eight of the broken angel!! GO, OR NO MORE OF THIS FIC FROM ME!!! (oh yeah, forgot to mention thank you didn't I? =^^=)

J|a^eR- What will happen in the end? Muh hahahaha..................

.....Well, that's it, *I finally broke the 100 reviews mark! Go me!* A fair warning about this chapter: This will most certainly be, without a doubt, the darkest of them all. This isn't the last chapter, but the second-to-last. Anyhoo, don't let your eyes pop out of your head by the way I decided to semi-end this, I DID say in the summary that not all stories end happily didn't I? Well, with that said read the almost-end of the fic!!)

*******

In the middle of the past week, Usagi had contacted Child Welfare services to find out where her daughter was currently stating. She had the address crumpled up on a fair-sized piece of paper in her hand. The high she was on had affected her rage drastically, so much that she had high-jacked a taxi cab, with the same revolver Mamoru had killed himself with. 

The yellow and white car swerved and swiveled along the road, not caring whether it hit the curb, or had just announced a small woodland creature as road kill. It's driver's vision was too blurred and impaired to acknowledge it's actions.

__

245 Westchester Drive.....245 Westchester Drive.......

She repeated it to herself as a chant, a mantra, until she reached the location. It was a huge mansion, it almost put Capsule Corps to shame. The drizzle that had once settled on the city had transformed itself to a full blown downpour. 

The drenched rabbit marched herself up to the front porch, not even bothering to knock, but instead bolted it down, hinges and all. Both foster parents were in Chibi-Usa's new room, tending to her, so they didn't hear Usagi's blast through the door. Usagi followed the signals of the Ginzushou up the stairs and eventually to the third room on the left, where Chibi-Usa was located. She kicked open the door and the well-to-do Ramseys, (the foster parents), both turned their heads to see a Hell-bent Usagi who was after one thing, at any cost.

Her voice came in a hoarse whisper. "Give me the girl."

The wife clung to her husband's waist. "Oh my God....."

Usagi's face turned to a twisted smile. "Are you afraid of me? Good, you should be..."

Chibi-Usa's voice tweaked from under the sheets. "Momma?"

Usagi's voice softened. "Yes, Momma's here."

She attempted to go over to her daughter, but Mr. Ramsey blocked her path. 

"You.....stay away or I'm calling the Police."

Usagi fumbled in her pocket for the revolver and slowly brought it to his forehead.

She giggled. "Bang, bang, you're dead," and released the trigger. His wife screamed as she found herself a widow. Usagi glared at her.

"You want to scream bitch? Then go ahead, scream all the way to Hell!"

Usagi left four shots in the air, three of them hitting Mrs. Ramsey. Her bloody body collapsed a foot away from her husband's.

Chibi-Usa's voice could be heard again. "Momma.....why did you....please....don't hurt me too...."

Usagi's footsteps made the floorboard tremble as she made her way over to the bed. 

"It's alright, Momma's here now...." she cooed to her terrified daughter.

She slowly lifted her up. Chibi-Usa would have struggled if she hadn't felt so weak. Usagi made her way down the stairs, carrying the limp child. 

"We're going home now sweetie, everything will be alright..."

She threw her daughter in the back of the cab and began her road rage drive all over again. Usagi quickly ran up the nasty staircase to apartment 201, and laid Chibi-Usa down on the old wearing-away couch. 

The little girl turned her head left and right, and a small tear ran down her cheek as she found herself in the same place a week ago. The Ramseys, who had cared about her very much, were gone. And now she was back with the person that gave diddly-squat about her. For about two hours she watched her mother rock back and forth on the floor, mumbling things over and over again until her high had vanished, and the harsh reality hit her that she had just committed homicide.

__

Oh dear Kami....what have I done?

She ran up and hugged her wide-eyed daughter, who wasn't really sure of what was going on. Usagi couldn't stop sobbing.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry...."

Usagi gently rocked the toddler, whispering apologies of how much she had mistreated her. Chibi-Usa's eyes dimmed as she slowly fell asleep. 

Usagi ran over the course of her life, trying to see where she went wrong. Earlier this evening at Capsule Corps she had said her life was at absolute zero, that had been a misstatement. _Now _her life had totally hit rock bottom. 

In her days of Sailor Moon she had destroyed many different kinds of creatures, she didn't have a problem with their deaths, but the thing was, they had always been guilty. These people, that she had killed no less than three hours ago, were completely innocent. They were only trying to protect this little girl that had come into their lives from a drug-addict.

Usagi had nothing now.

She didn't see the point in living.

One option left: suicide.

Game Over.

She stared down at the needle that had caused her so much pain, heartbreak, and above all, regret.

She cradled Chibi-Usa with one arm and held the needle with the other. She fingered it. Felt her fingertips over the smoothness of the cold metal, and pricked her thumb on the nasty tip. She filled it with a white, almost clear liquid, but this time she put in about twice as much as she usually pit in. She looked away as she injected it into the skin of her arm.

This would be the last time she ever would.

This would be the last time she did anything.

A calm serene look passed over her face as her body wavered like a leaf in the air, and then ultimately falling to the ground, the three year old still clinging to her dead mother's chest.

That night, Usagi Tsukino died of an overdose.

*******

__

To Be Continued......

(A/N: Yes, I know, this chapter most likely came from the darkest reaches of Hell, but I warned you this story wouldn't be all candy and smiled. Next chapter though, I promise will be a lot sweeter. *Even got some humor too* So I'm just going to put on my fire-proof suit and get ready for some flames. ^_~ R&R ~Flirtatious Flamingo~)

__


	9. ...Diamonds Are A Girl's Best Friend...

#

(A/N: whew! Well, whatever happened with F.F.net and the whole "can't-leave-anonymous-reviews-thing", it's over! (thank goodness!) So....umm....here's the reviews for the last chapter....and....umm....yeah....

__

Firefly Toru-neko- I can?! ^_^ Thank you! And I didn't think my fics were that dark.....oh well. Anyhoo, what's this thing with Juuanagou? You gonna use him in a fic or something? Cool. I don't see enough fics about him and Juuachigou. : P

Artemis M. Goddess- Yes, I just read your new fic. It's pretty good. Thanks for all the reviews you've sent me (there's too many!). ^_^

Kay- Well, I'm sorry, but I can't make a sequel to "Curse of the Rose" (-_-;;) I already have too many fics to work on (see towards the bottom) besides writing a sequel to one I'm sick of already. But umm, thank you anyways. 

Ritual of Light- I saw your author account thing-y.....I CAN'T BE-LIEVE YOU PUT ME IN YOUR BIO!!!! That's so nice of you! (I seriously thought I sucked at this whole fanfiction thing....) Well, anyhoo, thank you again....and....umm...why don't you write some more fics yourself, you're pretty good!

Galexz- *snickers* Pine-cone head......*he, he* .....funny.....You'll see what happens to Chibi-Usa (I wouldn't leave you waitin' like that!).

Demetria- Well, I'm just going to assume that 'weird' is a good thing since you told me to update soon....

Teenage-Day-Dreamer- Don't....erm....sniffle! (lots of people seem to be crying when they review me....) Well, thank you, and when are you ever going to update "One-way Trip to Love"? I kinda like that fic.....

Sailor Earth- Ahh, lots of people want to know what will happen to Gohan.....well.....that's sorta in this chapter and all....so....erm.....Thank you ^_^

Bunny Winner- Oh no! Don't cry my-friend-the-bunny-who-wins-everything! ......but don't get your gun back out either.....*goes and hides in her closet* .....Thank you!

Princess of the Monkeys/ Benjamin- O_O! You left someone else a longer review than you did me! *passes out* *hours later* Anyhoo, this is just creepy, but you hit right on target with your "strange idea" ('ya know, the Gohan&Chibiusa thing)....it was just eerie.....But I'm sorry you were hospitalized because of your asthma! (Flirtatious has asthma too...) And I'm sorry that your little brother is annoying! And I'm sorry that Clu just tore up your "DIG" magazine! And, well, you get the picture.....(-_-;;)

captainmorgan323- Intense? *muh hahaha* just wait until you read my other fics.....(I forgot! Thanks!)

Veggie Briefs- *sighs* Everybody wants to know about Gohan....Well thank you, (especially for reviewing me after every chapter!), you'll see what happens...

Maidenmisty- (^_^;;) I'm sorry I confuzzled you! (for some reason the word "confuzzled" reminds me of Winnie the Pooh....) Well, I guess Puar was...umm...(Puar: Reborn! Like one of the Sailor Senshi!)....uhh, sure....reborn....like the Sailor Senshi.....*ahem* And is Mahikari going to interrupt your reviews like Puar does mine? *sighs* you poor girl....and, *sniff* this was one of my *sniff* best chapters? Aww.....normally I'd tell you to hug the Flamingo, but the cold& flu season is going around.....*growls* but I STILL don't see any chapter 14 for Perfect Flaw! You promised you'd do s'more of it! *pouts* Now you got me all depressed.....damn baka-maiden-who-thinks-she's-foggy-or-something....

SonGohan, the almighty morbid loserific prophet of the Holy Cheese- The graceful hand of the Holy Cheese will protect my fic from flames O_o ? Hmmm......'kay.....well at least I have your word, so if I do get flames I can blame you....Anyhoo, I, erm, hope you get o-kay grades on your report card and that you don't get grounded....you know, so you can put up that first chapter of your humor fic thing-y....and thanks! (why O why do I keep forgetting to tell people that?)

Chrisy C.- I'm sorry that I didn't put you in my last chapter, but methinks you reviewed right after I uploaded....but why did you get me wet? *frowns* I don't like to get wet....*sprays Chrissy back with her own water gun* There! We're even!

.....and that's it. No. More. Reviews. )

*******

Son Gohan had a mixture of emotions. Betrayal, confusion, anger.....definitely the third one. He almost killed Vegeta when he called him up, telling him his girlfriend was a whore. But Vegeta did have proof. When Usagi had stormed out, she accidentally left behind a silver necklace, one that Gohan had given her. That was the thing that made him believe Vegeta.

So now he was going to confront her.

He looked warily around the apartment complex. She never let him come to his apartment before, she was always afraid of him seeing Chibi-Usa, or the way they lived.

"...No wonder she never let me come here...."

He eventually got the landlord to tell him in which apartment she lived in.

He knocked on the door.

Silence.

He knocked a little louder. "Hey Usa, it's me, Gohan, open up."

Still no answer.

He was getting a little annoyed now. "Don't make me open this door for you!"

Nothing.

"Alright! That's it! I'm coming in!!"

He built up a large ki blast, completely totaling the door, but as soon as he entered the living room he regretted it. His eyes barely took in the sight of Usagi's body sprawled out on the floor, a baby huddling close to her.

"Kami...."

He rushed over to her, shaking her, in some frail hope that shaking her alone would be enough to revive her.

"Usa....sweety.....damnit! WAKE UP!!!"

His hand felt over her face and glided over her neck. His hand washed over her until it reached her forearm where it abruptly stopped. He remembered that day when a syringe fell out of her backpack, she said she was a diabetic....she lied.

__

I never even knew....

He put his forefinger and thumb to her wrist.

No pulse. Dead.

His eyes watered up, but he didn't cry, he was too damn angry at her to feel any pity. Then he noticed the small ball of pink fluff lying next to her.

"Vegeta told me she had a kid.....is she dead too?"

He slowly picked her up and felt for her pulse as well, and breathed a sigh of relief as he found out she was very much alive. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked up at the stranger that was cradling her.

"What's your name?" he asked, looking down at the three year old.

"I have alotta names."

"Could you tell me one of them?"

"Serenity."

"That's a nice name."

"It was my mother's, and my grandmother's too."

Gohan paused and looked over at Usagi. "Was she your mother?"

"Yeah."

"Where's your daddy?"

"Momma says that he's in Hell, but I think he's in Heaven."

"So you.....have no parents."

"Well, my first daddy died before I was born, and then the nice lady took me from Mommy and gave me to second Mommy and Daddy. And then Mommy killed second Mommy and Daddy, and then Mommy died......so I guess I'm all out of Mommys and Daddys.....you're Mr. Son aren't you? Momma talks about you a lot. She said one day she'd marry you and then I'd have a real daddy.....so are you?"

Gohan cocked an eyebrow. "Am I what?" 

"My new daddy."

Gohan looked at the girl. No parents, no one to care about her. He remembered when he had asked Usagi if she ever wanted kids. If they ever had a girl, he imagined she would look something like her. And so the next five words he spoke ultimately changed the rest of his life, for better and for worse.

"Yeah, I'm your new daddy." 

*******

__

Five years later...

"DAD WAKE UP!!!!"

The eight year old Chibi-Usa bounced up and down on her father's bed.

"No.....honey, it's only 7:00 in the morning.....Dad needs to sleep....."

"NO! It's your birthday you blockhead! I even made you breakfast!!"

Gohan groggily lifted up his head. "You did? Where is it?"

Chibi-Usa pointed to a small plate of savagely burned pancakes with twenty-seven candles sticking up in the middle....at least he hoped they were candles....

Chibi-Usa smiled. "I accidentally blew up the oven when I was making them, so I heated them back up witha Masenko."

"Heh, heh....well at least you tried....it's the thought that counts....."

"You're suppose to make a wish and blow out the candles!"

Gohan looked over the destroyed Pillsbury product and frowned. "Why is there an extra candle here?"

"There isn't! I counted three times! There's twenty-seven!"

"....But I'm twenty-six...."

You liar, you're twenty-seven and you know it!"

"I'm twenty-six!"

"Twenty-seven!"

"Twenty-six!"

"Twenty-seven!"

Twenty-six!"

"No you're not! Just admit it!"

Gohan sighed. "Alright, if you want me to be twenty-seven, I'll be twenty-seven."

Chibi-Usa started to pout. "You don't believe me do you?!!"

"Well....I do know my own birthday..."

Chibi-Usa bounced off the bed. "Fine! I'll prove it to you!"

She ran out of the bedroom and came back in with his drivers' license.

"There! See, you're over the hill just like I said you were!" 

Gohan frowned again. Of course she was right, she was always right. But his frown turned in to a snicker.

"No, that just means that the tickle monster is a year older than he thought...."

Chibi-Usa's eyes widened. "Oh no! Daddy-"

The sheets and bedspread were thrown in the air, and the pink-haired girl's giggles and laughter coursed through the apartment, and eventually, they both fell back asleep, together, burnt pancakes and all...

*******

The End.

I know there is a rain bow

For me to follow

To get beyond my sorrow

Thunder proceeds the sunlight

And I'll be alright

If I can find that rainbow's end.

--Mariah Carey

(A/N: New stories coming out by me! Eventually....

The Last Light of Hope: Although the remaining warriors of this planet think their safe, no one can escape the wrath of Mistress 9....except those with the innocence of a child....The ultimate battle between light and darkness has begun. The question is: Are you ready?

{Some parts of this are a little creepy, but not as much as much as the one after this. Many MANY side-plots, and (yes) a little bit of romance (Chibiusa&Gohan, because I know that is your favorite couple SonGohan). But they are not the real stars of the story, it's really about....*drum roll* .....Chibi Goten! I almost Never see him in SM/DBZ crossovers, so I thought I'd just give this a try.}

An Angel Corrupt: Chibiusa isn't a normal child. She is not quite an angel, not quite a demon either.....but she IS the bringer of the Apocalypse....You think you know creepy? You ain't seen nothin' yet....

{Very creepy! (in my opinion anyway). If you've ever seen the movie Bless the Child, or Omen, then it is a LOT like that! It's almost done, and I guess there is a little romance (not Chibiusa and Gohan.....for once....). Trust me, if you think my other fics are dark, get ready for your eyes to pop out of your head! (Okay, I'm over exaggerating, it's not really that good, but I kinda like it!)}

....so be looking for one of these in the next couple of weeks, okay? Until next time! )

~Flirtatious Flamingo~

__


End file.
